


Ashes to Ashes

by Foxskip



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Based on old interview lore, Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxskip/pseuds/Foxskip
Summary: What if Phobos hadn’t survived his planet’s destruction?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Ashes to Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and posted this almost 3 years ago but deleted it like a day later. I wanted to put it back into the world so here it is with some minor changes. :)
> 
> Song lyrics are from "Ashes to Ashes" by David Bowie.

Meouch ran back to his ship, his heart beating so fast it felt as though it might pound out of his chest. In front of him, a man, clad in red and gold, had just died right before his eyes. All around him destruction and chaos were consuming the once beautiful landscapes and cities. Mere hours ago he was joking around and jamming out with some locals, and now they were dead. Because of him.

As he hurriedly closed the ship door and prepared for escape he couldn’t get the last look of hatred and sadness that had filled the man’s eyes out of his mind.

“Fuck… FUCK!... it was just supposed to be a simple job… how could I’ve fucked up this badly?” Meouch thought. His hands harshly gripped and pulled at his mane as his mind continued to race. The dying planet was now getting farther and farther away and he couldn’t bring himself to look back. He simply stared at the starry darkness ahead of him while heavy breaths shook his body. Where was he supposed to go now? He couldn’t just return to his job smuggling funk after what happened.

Meouch glanced back to the contents of his ship. His bass guitar and the remaining containers of funk seemed to be staring back.

_~_

_Ashes to ashes, funk to funky_

_We know Major Tom's a junkie_

_Strung out in heaven's high_

_Hitting an all-time low_


End file.
